poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Shimmer (Opposite)
' Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) '(Voice by: Rebecca Shoichet)' '''is an evil clone version of the good Sunset Shimmer who will be created by Dr. Anton Sevarius in the bonus scene of ''Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of the Titanic and will make her first guest starring appearance in ''Weekenders Adventures of Osmosis Jones'','' she was created through Tino's mind from his nightmare. She is also in love with Tino Tonitini. As a matter in fact, in the "Pooh's Adventures", she's also the big 'bad' villain ever, and have a partnership with Bowser. She became Pooh and Tino's enemy until she later becomes good and joins the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Allaince. Bio in Pooh's Adventures After Evil Sunset's first plan to get Tino to her self failed, she got a new plan for control the Darkness(Along with Jafar, Iago, Hades, Dr. Facilier '{aka Shadow Man}' and Maleficent) to take over the universe and her's first appearance on Pooh's Adventures in ''Pooh's Adventures of Farily OddParnets: Whishogoly (Full Movie). ''But that plan failed and she got destroy by Twilight and The Human Mane 5. After that, she come back form the death from little help with her new friend, for her revenge on Winnie the Pooh in ''Winnie the Pooh and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016). But once again, she got destroy form Pooh's old friends. The she come back form the death again and meet another new friend, and work together with Mallock in Pooh's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers, but she got destroy by Pooh's old friends again. Bio in Weekenders Adventures Trivia *She'll become Pooh, Timmy Turner and Mickey Mouse and their friends' enemy and get Simba, Timon, Pumbaa for her revenge in Pooh's Adventures of Farily OddParnets: Whishogoly (Full Movie). '' *She'll become the Loud Family's enemy in ''Winnie the Pooh and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016). *She'll get Pooh and Mickey Mouse for her revenge in Pooh's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. '' *She'll become Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and their friends' enemy in ''Weekenders Adventures of The Lion King. *She'll become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' enemy in Pooh's Adventures of Zoom (2006). *She'll become an enemy of Sora and his friends, Austin Moon and his wife and their friends and Harley and her family in Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior, where she, along with the Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Foop, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Dark Laser, Nora Beady and the Crime Empire are all working for the Dark Warrior. *She'll become Spongebob's Enemy in Weekenders Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. *She'll get SpongeBob and Patrick for her revenge in Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie). *She'll become Barney and his friends Enemy in Weekenders and The Return of Jafar. *She'll get revenge on Barney and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie. *She'll get Tino for her revenge in ''Weekenders Adventures of The Lego Movie''. *She'll be also guest star in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life, Weekenders Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle, Weekenders Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Full Movie) ''and many more. *She'll go face to face with the real Sunset Shimmer in ''Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water for the first time. *She'll be kicked out of the Masters of Evil, going to the heroes' side in 5th part of The End of Sunset Shimmer on Otis' Adventures Chronicles. *She will face the Masters of Evil for the first time and join the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance at the end of Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple. * * Galley Evil Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset Shimmer (Oposite)'s original evil grin face. Equestria girls sunset shimmer vector by icantunloveyou-d9olz5e.png|Sunset Shimmer (Oposite)'s original evil side. 345px-Sunset Shimmer ID EG.png|''With a Evil move'' 427px-Sunset Shimmer in demon form EG.png|''as a Demon'' Shimmer demon's Defeat.png|''Evil Sunset Shimmer's Death'' Sunset wielding her lightsaber.png|(Weilding her Saberstaff) Bossy sunset shimmer by kiattakatt-d6pxjcf.png|''When she lins'' Evil Sunset vs. Good Sunset.png|Sunset Shimmer (Oppisite) left compared to The Real Sunset Shimmer right Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Possessor Category:Usurpers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Gunners Category:Hammerer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Provoker Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Clones Category:Clones of other characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:In-Love Characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Universal Threats Category:Manly villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Global Threats Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Sadistic characters Category:Evil Creations Category:Evil Clones Category:Resurrected characters Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Former villains Category:Reformed characters